1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network connectors and more particularly, to a wire stabilizer for network plug, which facilitates network plug installation and enhances network characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of network technology, people can connect a personal computer or notebook computer to the Internet to fetch data from a remote source. A personal computer or notebook computer generally has a connection port for the connection of a network plug of a network cable for data transmission. Connect network cable is an 8-core cable for signal transmission. However, network connection quality is not absolutely stable. The internal structure in a network cable between a network plug and a network jack may affect the high-frequency network transmission quality.
A network cable is normally an 8-core twisted-pair cable that is inserted through a jacket to have the 8 core wires be arranged in a respective wire channel in a wire stabilizer and then respectively and electrically connected to one respective piercing terminal in a modular plug. The 8 core wires are arranged in four twisted pairs. The first and second core wires are twisted into a twisted pair. The third and sixth core wires are twisted into a twisted pair. The fourth and fifth core wires are twisted into a twisted pair. The seventh and eighth core wires are twisted into a twisted pair.
During data (signal) transmission through a network cable, a magnetic effect (magnetic field) will be produced around the core wires. The two core wires of each twisted pair can create complementary effects. However, the magnetic field produced between any two adjacent core wires of different twisted pairs can cause interference, affecting signal transmission. More particularly, the twisted pair of the fourth and fifth core wires may be interfered by the magnetic field produced between the third and fourth core wires and the magnetic field produced between the fifth and sixth core wires, causing crosstalk and affecting signal transmission quality.
To eliminate the aforesaid problem, a specially designed wire stabilizer may be used to keep the third core wire, the fourth core wire, the fifth core wire and the sixth core wire apart for separate connection to the respective piercing terminals in the modular plug, maintaining network characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,503, entitled “Unshielded twisted pair wire stabilizer for communication plug, discloses a stabilizer device for controlling de-embedded NEXT and FEXT variations that produced during patch cordage assembly by receiving a data transfer media cable having data elements therein, protecting against distortion of the elements which usually occurs during installation with a media plug and guiding the elements into the proper alignment to be easily connected with a media plug. The stabilizer provides a plurality of guides, the plurality of guides including a first guide, a second guide, a third guide, and a fourth guide for each receiving a respective pair of the plurality of pairs of data transmitting elements. The first guide and the second guide are disposed in a column. The third guide and the fourth guide are disposed in a row. The column is disposed between the third guide and the fourth guide and perpendicular to the row.
When connecting network plugs to the two ends of a network cable, a mirror problem occurs at the ends of the network cable. During installation, the twisted pair of the third and sixth core wires and the twisted pair of the fourth and fifth core wires may be erroneously changed. These two twisted pairs may have to be alternatively arranged to fit matching. The aforesaid prior art wire stabilizer design cannot avoid misinstallation. An improvement in this regard is necessary.
Further, in some conventional wire stabilizer designs, the core wires of the twisted pairs must be spread out and separately arranged in respective wire channels in the stabilizer, obstructing the complementary function of twisted pairs.